the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
In Line: Actors In Line for an Oscar Nomination (2017)
While many often complain about Oscar not rewarding their nominees, even more loathed are the moments when great actors are denied even being invited. Trying to cite great performers that need to be rewarded is difficult, but it's even worse when one realizes that the moment for those great actors has simply passed on. It's genuinely disappointing, but I would like to nominate those who are more than likely to walk Dolby Theater. |-|Actor= No. 20: Hugh Grant Best Performance: About A Boy, 2002 Nominations on My Ballots: 1 Potential 2018 Films: N/A No. 19: Jeff Daniels Best Performance: Pleasantville, 1998 Nominations on My Ballots: 2 Potential 2018 Films: The Catcher Was A Spy No. 18: Billy Crudup Best Performance: Big Fish, 2003 Nominations on My Ballots: 2 Potential 2018 Films: Where'd You Go, Bernadette? No. 17: John Goodman Best Performance: The Big Lebowski, 1998 Nominations on My Ballots: 2 Potential 2018 Films: N/A No. 16: David Owyelowo Best Performance: Selma, 2014 Nominations on My Ballots: 1 Potential 2018 Films: N/A No. 15 Kyle Chandler Best Performance: The Spectacular Now Nominations on My Ballots: 1 Potential 2018 Films: First Man No. 14: Aaron Eckhart Best Performance: Thank You For Smoking, 2005 Nominations on My Ballots: 0 Potential 2018 Films: N/A No. 13: Paul Dano Best Performance: There Will Be Blood, 2007 Nominations on My Ballots: 1 Potential 2018 Films: Wildlife No. 12: Logan Lerman Best Performance: Indignation, 2016 Nominations on My Ballots: 1 Potential 2018 Films: The Vanishing of Sidney Hall No. 11: Chadwick Boseman Best Performance: 42, 2013 Nominations on My Ballots: 0 Potential 2018 Films: N/A No. 10: Armie Hammer Best Performance: Call Me By Your Name, 2017 Nominatinos on My Ballots: 0 Potential 2018 Films: On the Basis of Sex No. 9: Joseph Gordon-Levitt Best Performance: 50/50 Nominations on My Ballots: 2 Potential 2018 Films: N/A No. 8: Michael B. Jordan Best Performance: Creed, 2015 Nominations on My Ballots: 2 Potential 2018 Films: N/A No. 7: Ewan McGregor Best Performance: Big Fish, 2003 Nominations on My Ballots: 4 Potential 2018 Films: N/A No. 6: Miles Teller Best Performance: Whiplash, 2014 Nominations on My Ballot: 1 Potential 2018 Films: N/A No. 5: Colin Farrell Best Performance: The Beguiled, 2017 Nominations on My Ballots: 1 Potential 2018 Films: Widows No. 4: Ben Foster Best Performance: The Messenger, 2009 Nominations on My Ballot: 2 Potential 2018 Films: Leave No Trace No. 3: Joel Edgerton Best Performance: Loving, 2016 Nominations on My Ballots: 0 Potential 2018 Films: Boy Erased No. 2: Oscar Isaac Best Performance: A Most Violent Year Nominations on My Ballots: 2 Potential 2018 Films: Operation Finale, Annihilation, Life Itself Honorable Mentions *Garrett Hedlund - Mudbound, 2017 *Michael Stuhllbarg - A Serious Man, 2009 *Jason Mitchell - Straight Outta Compton, 2015 *Domnhall Gleeson - mother! *Ben Mendelsohn - Darkest Hour No. 1: Idris Elba Best Performance: The Jungle Book, 2016 Nominations on My Ballot: 2 Potential 2018 Films: Yardie |-|Actress= No. 20: Mia Wasikowska Best Performance: The Kids Are All Right, 2010 Nominations on my Ballots: 1 Potential 2018 Films: Damsel No. 19: Lea Seydoux Best Performance: Blue is the Warmest Color, 2013 Nominations on my Ballots: 0 Potential 2018 Films: Kursk No. 18: Jennifer Garner Best Performance: Juno, 2007 Nominations on my Ballots: 1 Potential 2018 Films: N/A No. 17: Robin Wright Best Performance: Forrest Gump, 1994 Nominations on my Ballots: 1 Potential 2018 Films: N/A No. 16: Daisy Ridley Best Performance: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, 2017 Nominations on my Ballots: 1 Potential 2018 Films: Ophelia No. 15: Sarah Silverman Best Performance: I Smile Back, 2015 Nominations on my Ballots: 0 Potential 2018 Films: N/A No. 14: Melanie Laurent Best Performance: Inglourious Basterds, 2009 Nominations on my Ballots: 1 Potential 2018 Films: Galveston No. 13: Aubrey Plaza Best Performance: Ingrid Goes West, 2017 Nominations on my Ballots: 1 Potential 2018 Films: An Evening with Bevelry Luff Linn No. 12: Bryce Dallas Howard Best Performance: The Help, 2011 Nominations on my Ballots: 0 Potential 2018 Films: N/A No. 11: Kerry Washington Best Performances: Ray, 2004 Nominations on my Ballots: 1 Potential 2018 Films: N/A No. 10: Emma Watson Best Performances: The Perks of Being A Wallflower, 2012 Nominations on my Ballots: 0 Potential 2018 Films: N/A No. 9: Elizabeth Olsen Best Performances: Martha Marcy May Marlene, 2011 Nominations on my Ballots: 1 Potential 2018 Films: N/A No. 8: Gugu Mbatha-Raw Best Performances: Miss Sloane, 2016 Nominations on my Ballots: 1 Potential 2018 Films: God Particle No. 7: Kirsten Dunst Best Performances: Interview with the Vampire, 1994 Nominations on my Ballots: 1 Potential 2018 Films: N/A No. 6: Elle Fanning Best Performance: The Beguiled, 2017 Nominations on my Ballots: 0 Potential 2018 Films: Galveston, Teen Spirit, A Rainy Day in New York No. 5: Kristen Stewart Best Performance: Clouds of Sils Maria, 2014 Nominations on my Ballots: 1 Potential 2018 Films: JT LeRoy, Lizzie No. 4: Shailene Woodley Best Performance: The Fault in Our Stars, 2014 Nominations on my Ballots: 1 Potential 2018 Films: Adrift No. 3: Scarlett Johansson Best Performance: Lost in Translation, 2003 Nominations on my Ballots: 2 Potential 2018 Films: N/A No. 2: Sarah Paulson Best Performance: Carol, 2015 Nominations on my Ballots: 2 Potential 2018 Films: N/A Honorable Mentions *Jenny Slate - Obvious Child, 2014 *Jennifer Aniston - Cake, 2015 *Tina Fey - Mean Girls, 2004 *Lily Collins - To the Bone, 2017 *Anya Taylor-Joy - The Witch, 2016 No. 1: Emily Blunt Best Performance: Sicario, 2015 Nominations on my Ballots: 3 Potential 2018 Films: Mary Poppins Returns Category:In Line